


Contempt

by detective_giggles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, One-Shot, make barisi canon in season 22 please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/pseuds/detective_giggles
Summary: My friend had a headcanon on how Barisi can be canon in season 22 and I kind of ran with it.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	Contempt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thosewerethedaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosewerethedaze/gifts).



> The title might change if I add more one-shots. My friend has a ton of amazing headcanons. Hopefully I can do them justice :)

Carisi grumbled and kicked the leg of the bunk-hard-and then dropped onto the thin mattress. He braced his elbows on his knees and looked around. The holding cells were quieter than he imagined- although everyone else was probably still at their arraignments. Carisi sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

He heard the click clack of heels on the cement floor, but didn’t look up until he was addressed, “You okay?”

“Liv? Yeah. Peachy,” he huffed, “on the bright side, this is the first Friday evening I haven’t had to spend in my office since I started so...” he gave a half shrug and stood, joining Benson at the bars. “It’s, uh, different from in here.”

Benson laughed and rolled her eyes, “said like someone who’s never actually spent the night in jail before.”

Carisi chuckled, “Am I that obvious?”

The pair lapsed back into silence before Benson spoke again, “All great ADA’s wind up in here at one point or another. I just expected it to take you a little longer.”

“I was making a point!” He hit the bars with the side of his fist and then turned, stepping to the middle of the holding cell. 

“Yeah, and so is Judge Serani!” Benson paused for a second and her gaze softened. “Look, Carisi-”

“Does Hadid know?” He asked, torn between wondering if this was a fireable offense-and hoping it was.

Benson laughed again, “Oh yeah. She said to tell you that you’re sitting in here all weekend.” 

“Great,” he muttered, dropping to the bunk once more. 

Benson shifted, studying Carisi carefully as he pouted, wondering what had gotten into him. Mouthing off to a judge was out of character for the former detective. If she didn’t know better, she thought he sounded a little like-

“Mr. Carisi!” Carisi jumped up as the uniformed officer made his way to the cell. “You are free to go. Your lawyer paid your bail.”

Benson gave him a quizzical look, “Your lawyer?” 

Carisi shrugged as the officer unlocked the cell and pulled the door open. He grinned and tucked one hand into his pocket as he casually strolled out front, with Benson watching from a slight distance.

“My knight in shining armor,” Carisi laughed, then shrugged, “or in my favorite jeans and a Henley.” He dipped his head down, bringing his lips to Barba’s.

“Rita called. She said your big mouth had gotten you in trouble. And she suggested I get you one of those collars. You know, for the yappy dogs?”

Carisi stomped, “I was making a _point_!” He emphasized without any actual anger. “Thanks for bailing me out, Rafi.”

Barba grinned. “It was entirely selfish, you know. I have no intention of cooking my own dinner.”

Carisi laughed as he slipped his hand behind Barba, resting it gently on the small of his back. “Anything you want,” he promised as they made their way outside.

**Author's Note:**

> For Dana. Thanks for all your amazing headcanons!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
